


Otherwise Occupied

by CharleyFoxtrot



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: A quick sex scene with no real redeeming value, But it's not actually good porn. I'm sorry., FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharleyFoxtrot/pseuds/CharleyFoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Outside a battle rages on; the Avengers and the Fantastic Four and some kid that Nick Fury has been absolutely batshit over (something about spiders) are outside trying to save the world from Loki.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Who is otherwise occupied. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Otherwise Occupied

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick sex scene for my ship. I wrote it while drunk on tumblr. Sorry? It's not even very good porn.
> 
> Seriously, though, this basically has no redeeming value but the writing - while COMPLETELY unedited and unbeta'd - isn't half bad, so I'm posting it here.
> 
> As usual, you can find me at my tumblr, disease-danger-darkness-silence.tumblr.com.

Cold hands push him against the wall of his own penthouse. Tony's half-hearted swearing is cut off when equally-cold lips press against his.

Outside a battle rages on; the Avengers and the Fantastic Four and some kid that Nick Fury has been absolutely  _batshit_  over (something about spiders) are outside trying to save the world from Loki.

Who is otherwise occupied. 

"If you wanted to get me alone without everyone else, you could have  _texted_ ," Tony says, when Loki lets him up for air.

The God of Mischief smirks, his right hand still holding Tony against the wall; his left is otherwise occupied with Tony's trouser fastenings.

"No phone," Loki says, innocently. His left hand has succeeded in it's quest, pushing Tony's pants around his ankles, and Tony hisses at the skin-on-skin contact between the god's hand and his prick before letting his eyes focus on the other man's face again.

"I will give you a goddamn phone," Tony informs him, trying to ignore the shameless way his hips buck up into Loki's hand. He whines a bit when Loki removes his hand, but stops himself when he realizes that the god is removing his own attire. Still holding him down, too, which should be more unnerving. "I will give you the  _best phone on the market_  if it will keep you from blowing up Manhattan every time you want a quickie."

"Not quite so quick this time, I think," Loki murmurs against his throat, ending the sentence with a nip to his flesh rather than a fullstop. "Come now, you can't possibly think you're the only reason I'm doing this."

"God of Mischief, I get it," Tony gasps. Loki apparently got bored with the whole "hands" thing, because both of them are fully naked now and Tony knows the taste of magic. He'd have to - it's been a year, a year of clandestine meetings and secret fucks and somehow Loki  _always_  manages to magic away his clothes. 

Tony thinks Loki enjoys seeing the innovative ways that Tony finds to get home while without clothing. Which makes this encounter all the more unusual:  it's in his own home, not even twenty feet away from his bureau. 

"Hmmm," Loki says. With no warning they're suddenly in Tony's bedroom, and Tony's head spins with the disorientation of going from upright to prone in rapid succession. Still, he's not going to complain - the Norse god of lies is spread out across him and licking at him and good  _Christ_  where did he learn to do that?

"I," Loki pronounces, "have over a millennium's worth of experiences, Stark."

"Did I say that aloud?"

Loki grins up at him from where he's crouched, in between Tony's legs and  _fuck_  if that isn't the most provacative image he's seen in this lifetime.

"Mind-reading isn't currently one of my talents, although I supposed I  _could_  be coerced into it. With sufficient motivation."

Tony lets his head drop back to his pillow when Loki leans back over to mouth at his inner thigh. His addled brain tries to make up some sort of joke about silver tongues but his mouth is having none of that, gasping out Loki's name in a sort of fucked-up chant.

The next few minutes are a bit of a blur, but suddenly Tony comes back to himself when Loki straddles him, drawing him into another icy kiss before impaling himself on Tony's cock and letting out a long-drawn moan.

"As the  _responsible_  adult," Tony gasps out, reaching to grip Loki's hips and thrusting upward, "I feel obligated to point out that both of us should really be out  _there_." He jerks his head toward his window.

As if to make a point, the universe provides him with the sound of an explosion somewhere near Chinatown.

"You," Loki says, petting Tony's plaster-covered arm almost  _lovingly_ , "are on a medical discharge from the Avengers. Don't think I don't understand basic physics, Stark - the cast wouldn't fit in the suit." He paused in his thrusting. "And my illusions will continue on without me."

Tony ought to to have a reply to that - he's learned to be nearly as quick-witted and silvertongued as his erstwhile lover these days - but Loki begins moving again and all rational thought flies from his head.

"Fuck," he says.

Loki's return grin makes it all worth it, somehow.

They pass the majority of the battle pressed against each other, hot and cold, ice and fire, magic and science, moving, thrusting, crying out each other's names - and Tony thinks that might be what drives him to do this, over and over again, just to hear his first name fall from Loki's frozen lips.

It is moments after his orgasm when Jarvis speaks.

"Incoming call from Captain Rogers, sir," he says. Tony can practically hear his judgement, and honestly, Tony thinks he's had enough of that. He's going to erase the judgement subroutine, which he doesn't even remember writing.

"Tony, are you alright? Loki's disappeared and everything's back to normal," and Steve's voice is panicked, like they'd thought the first thing Loki would do would be to go after Tony.

Next to him, still panting slightly, Loki grins. It's a wicked sort of grin, the kind of grin Tony wishes he could bottle and sell. Or at least  _see_  on a daily basis, that would be nice.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Tony replies. Even to himself his voice sounds off, slightly higher-pitched than usual. "Uh, no damage? That's good, right?"

Steve signs off, sounding confused, and Tony desperately wishes to yell at Loki but he really can't bring himself to, because the god fixed everything and got him a damn good fuck in the process.

"Do I get another two wishes?" he asks whimsically. Loki chuckles.

"Were I djinn you wouldn't have had  _nearly_  as pleasant an hour as we two have," Loki replies, stretching out to his full length languorously next to Tony. 

"Right, no wishes. That's kind of a bummer, I had this idea a few days ago about a fully-operating immersive environment that I bet would bring in bookooh bucks with the porn industry," Tony says, legitimately disappointed. Loki laughs again, this time sitting up in bed and flicking his fingers, leaving the both of them completely dressed.

This is different, somehow: no chaos, just a quick fuck. What gives? Tony voices his suspicion and Loki smirks, almost  _affectionately_.

"I am a  _god_ , Tony Stark; God of Mischief. God of Lies. Don't presume to even  _attempt_  to understand how my mind works." There's a flick of his wrist and he disappears.

Tony lets his head fall back against his pillow. Really, no harm done, right? He had a feeling he'd be seeing Loki again soon; no use dwelling on the past when he could get a damn good fuck out of the deal.


End file.
